Lucifer's Demons
Applying to be a Supernatural demon? For the "Powers & Limitations" section of your application:''' '''Link to this page. Note any specific special abilities. Demons are one of the dark supernatural species. They are children of Lucifer and they serve him. The original demon was Lilith. There is a theory that some demons were once angels who allied with Lucifer and were punished by being exiled from heaven. They were sent to hell and thus became demons. Appearance At first, demons appear just like any other human. At will they can turn their eyes completely red, white, or black depending on how powerful of a demon they are. Their true form is a thick dust of black smoke. Strengths Between demons, they're powers vary. The most common are the following: *'Possession' - All demons can possess a human body, without consent. *'Telekinesis' *'Enhanced Speed, Strength, & Durability' *'Teleportation' *'Hellhound Control' Note: Demon powers are not limited to the above, those are the general. Some demons do possess more abilities though it varies from demon to demon (i.e. Lilith with granting wishes.) Weaknesses *[[Salt |'Salt' ]] - Demons are unable to cross a line of salt, and it can also be used to torture them. *'Holy Water' - If a demon is touched with this (other than Azazel), it will burn. *'Iron' - They can not touch or cross iron. *'Ruby's Knife' - It can kill a demon if their host is stabbed in a fatal place, however some higher level demons are immune to it. *'The Colt' - Like Ruby's Knife, it will kill a demon if shot in a fatal place. *'Exorcism' - Can remove a demon from it's host and send them back to Hell. Hosts will not always survive. *'Angel's Touch' - If the angel is powerful enough, it can kill a demon. Will not work if the demon is strong enough. *'Devil's Trap' - Holds a demon in place. *'Palo Santo' - The wood version of holy water/salt, when a demon is stabbed the demon screams in pain and the wound smokes. Immobilizes demons temporarily. Crossroads Demons Crossroads Demons make formal agreements - a wish granted in exchange for their souls. The payment must be made at a fixed point in the future, normally ten years. The contract is written on the person's skin. When time is up, Hellhounds normally track down the person and the soul is taken. Anything with a soul can make such a deal. Summoning: One can summon a crossroads demon by burying ritual items - photograph of the summoner, graveyard dirt, a black cat bone, and possibly yarrow at the center of a crossroads. Killing the demon who holds the contract will cancel the contract, though the demon who made it may not hold it. Known Crossroads Demons: Crowley - "King of the Crossroads" The Repo Man - From the Angel canon, who made a deal with Charles Gunn to take his soul in exchange for a truck. It is said that although this demon is not one of Lucifer's children, he made a deal with the devil in order to serve. Demon Hierarchy '''White-eyed demons: '''The most powerful of all of Lucifer's demons, the white-eyed demons were among the first made - like Lilith and Alastair. They have more powers than average demons - like control of the subconscious, invulnerability to demon-killing knife, pyrokinesis, control of the subconscious, etc. '''Red-eyed/crossroad demons: '''More in the middle of things. They take the souls of people and fulfill their wishes, using hellhounds in 10 years. They have more powers than the black-eyed, though not nearly as many as white-eyeds. They can teleport, grant wishes, control hellhounds, and do everything a black-eyed can. '''Black-eyed demons: '''These are the lowest on the chain - essentially foot soldiers, though some are more powerful than others. They have the standard powers - listed up above under strengths, though they're enable to control hellhounds. Related Pages Demons Lucifer Supernatural Canon Hellhounds Category:Species